The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to vertical axis automatic washers having a perforate wash basket carried within an imperforate wash tub.
Wash baskets for vertical axis agitator washers oftentimes have a perforate wash basket which carries a load of fabrics to be treated in the washing liquor, through a series of agitation, spinning and rinsing steps. Generally the basket has a configuration which, although substantially cylindrical, is deformed somewhat near the top open end in order to carry thereon a balancing ring or other such structure in order to ensure the stability of the wash basket during periods of high spin in the wash cycle. Therefore, the perforated region generally extends only below this upper inwardly deformed portion of the wash basket.
During certain periods of the wash cycle, particularly during the agitate portion of the cycle, there is a creation of suds due to mechanical agitation of the fabric load and wash liquor, which suds generally are carried on the top surface of the wash liquor. Other matter such as dislodged dirt, lint and oils, all of which may have a density less than that of the wash liquor may also be carried at or close to the surface of the wash liquor. In the instances where there is a relatively full load of fabric being washed, the top surface of the wash liquor may be above the top row of perforations in the wash basket and therefore the suds and other materials would engage the sidewall of the tub and outer basket at such an elevation. During the draining portion of the cycle some of the suds and other materials adhere to the sidewall of the tub and outer basket at such elevation. During subsequent rinsing cycles the rinse liquid level may not achieve the same elevation, particularly if a lesser degree of agitation is involved in the rinse cycle and therefore a build up of the detergent and other materials, sometimes referred to as scrud, would occur on the tub wall and outer basket in this relatively inaccessible location.
Such a scrud buildup may affect the performance level of the washer in subsequent wash cycles due to redeposition of the scrud onto the fabric load being treated in a later operation. Also, the scrud buildup may become a source of undesireable odors. Because of the relatively inaccessible location of the tub elevation subject to the scrud build up, manual cleaning of the area is not readily possible.
Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art if a means were provided to ensure that any materials deposited on the interior of the tub wall were completely removed during each wash cycle.